Patinando
by Rosie R. D
Summary: Porque nunca es un mal momento para ver a tu novia patinar... o verla intentar hacerlo. De todos modos, ella dijo que era cosa fácil, ¿no es así? (Imagen perteneciente a DarkVigilante, DeviantArt)


—No es tan fácil como parece, ¿huh?—Rió Max Goof.

El parque era definitivamente uno de los lugares favoritos de Max, le gustaba venir cuando tenía tiempo libre o cuando necesitaba pensar un rato, pues, nada era mejor que inhalar un poco de aire fresco y estirar las piernas, con la brisa golpeando tu cara, poder oler el aroma de las flores, ver el cielo azul echado en el pasto, ¡era fantástico sentirse libre!, sin ninguna preocupación encima…

No era que se quejara (o quizá sí), pero la universidad había comenzado a ponerse un poco más dura con él, con todos esos trabajos por hacer, libros para leer, una exposición pendiente para la otra semana, sin contar el trabajo grupal y un ensayo. En resumen, la universidad le estaba pateando el trasero, lo bueno era que se estaba esforzando porque esta no lo repruebe, hasta ahora sus calificaciones eran decentes, pero tenía que mejorar en cálculo, eso sí.

Pero vamos, no era tiempo de pensar en ello.

—¿Admites que no es tan fácil como creías?—Sonrió con sorna, mientras la pelirroja a su lado se apoyaba en él para no caer.

—Solo estoy calentado.—Respondió Roxanne, sonriendo también.

Roxanne, al igual que Max, gustaba mucho del parque, e iba con él cada vez que podía, era un lugar bello a su parecer, y pasaba buenos momentos allí. Muchos buenos momentos.

La universidad no había tenido piedad con ella tampoco, pero por lo menos agradecía estar cerca de Max en la misma universidad, todo parecía ser más fácil con él a su lado, aunque el trabajo académico los tuviese repletos hasta el cuello, siempre encontraban un tiempo para estar juntos. Y en momentos como ahora, disfrutaba la compañía de su novio, aunque este se riera de su torpeza (aunque, para ser sincera, él era normalmente el torpe, pero eso lo hacía ver más tierno aun).

—¿Calentado?, llevas así más de una hora.—Rió Max.

—Solo estoy algo oxidada.—Dijo Roxanne intentando enderezarse.

—¿Desde cuándo no patinas?

—Quizás… desde los diez años.

—En ese caso, estás muuy oxidada.

Ella rió avergonzada mientras Max la ayudaba con su postura.

—Intenta inclinarte un poco y mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Así?

—Sí.—Le contestó, aun tomándola de las manos—¿Segura que no quieres practicar primero en una colchoneta?, no quiero que caigas contra el pavimento.

—Puedo hacerlo.—Insistió ella—Es como andar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida.

—Vamos, solo admite que no es tan fácil como decías, Roxie.—Le dijo con el nombre que solía decirle de cariño, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

—Es fácil. Ya lo estoy dominando.

—Se nota.—Se burló Max. Roxanne le hubiera dado un pequeño golpe si al menos pudiera ponerse en pie.

 _Esta mañana, mientras almorzaban en el campus junto a sus amigos, Max le decía a su equipo que tenían que practicar más duro que nunca, ya que se acercaban las finales de los X-Games y se toparían con equipos más rudos que los mismos Gammas, y la suerte del Equipo 99 no dudaría mucho, por lo que tenían que ponerse las pilas y entrenar como si no hubiera mañana._

 _Ante esto, PJ y Bobby estuvieron de acuerdo, hasta que Max mencionó el horario de entrenamiento, ¡con ese tiempo no tendrían tiempo ni de ir al baño!_

 _—¡Pero Max, eso es demasiado tiempo!—Exclamó PJ, ya sintiendo el cansancio por adelantado._

 _—Debemos estar preparados, no quiero que nos aplasten en la competencia.—Max dijo con seriedad._

 _—¡Pero también tenemos la universidad!, ¿cómo lograremos entrenar y ser responsables al mismo tiempo?_

 _—No creo que sea problema._

 _—¡Todo se puede con una buena organización!—Habló Stacy, quien estaba sentada al lado de Bobby. Su voz era alegre, pero PJ apostaba a que ella no sabía cómo eran los entrenamientos con Max._

 _—¿Ven?, Stacy sabe de lo que hablo. Además, si pueden encontrar tiempo para dormir durante clases, pueden encontrar tiempo para esto._

 _—No somos los únicos que duermen en clase.—Mencionó PJ, Max desvió la mirada._

 _—Tranquilos chicos, que ya encontraremos una solucio-ón.—Dijo Bobby con su tono despreocupado de siempre._

 _—Oh vamos Max, no creo que debas ser tan duro con ellos.—Le dijo Roxanne a su novio, poniéndole una mano en el hombro suavemente._

 _—Lo siento, pero es que son las finales y…_

 _—Es solo patinar, podrán hacerlo.—Sonrió ella._

 _Aunque Max no hizo lo mismo, él enarcó una ceja._

 _—¿Solo patinar?_

 _—Bueno...—La pelirroja jugó un poco con su pelo antes de hablar—¿Sí...?_

 _PJ, Stacy y Bobby creyeron que se iba a armar una pelea entre los dos tórtolos, pues para Max era más que solo "patinar", y se preparaban para un berrinche por parte del chico, y Stacy se preparaba para los balbuceos de Roxanne. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Max sonrió y rió un poco._

 _—¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?—Preguntó a su novia, mientras esta vez ella enarcaba una ceja._

 _—Supongo que sí.—Respondió, algo dudosa._

 _—Bueno, pues demuéstralo.—Desafió Max juguetonamente.—¿Hoy en el parque?_

 _Roxanne pensó, devolvió la misma sonrisa y tono de voz._

 _—Por supuesto._

 _—¿Qué te parece esto?, si tú me demuestras que cualquiera podría hacerlo, elegiremos democráticamente el horario de entrenamiento, pero si no lo logras, el tiempo de PJ y Bobby queda a mi elección.—Extendió la mano—¿Es un trato?_

 _Todos en la mesa observaron cómo Max y Roxanne estrechaban sus manos._

 _—Es un trato._

 _Por su parte, PJ y Bobby se miraron el uno al otro, preocupados del resultado._

Roxanne ya casi lo estaba dominando, ahora solo necesitaba de una mano de Max para movilizarse y ya no se caía tanto como antes, a este paso, quizás le gane la apuesta a Max de todos modos.

—Lo estás haciendo bien.—Le dijo Max, felicitándola.

—Gracias.—Respondió ella—Te dije que podía hacerlo.

Pasearon un rato más por el parque, hasta que la pelirroja se le ocurrió la idea de soltarse del agarre de Max, quien al sentirlo la volvió a tomar de la mano nuevamente.

—Whoa, whoa, ten cuidado Roxie.

—Creo que ya puedo sola, Max.—Dijo—Solo suéltame.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, muy segura.

—Bueno…—Max dudó un poco—Está bien.

En cuanto la soltó, vio a Roxanne avanzar un poco por sí sola, su cara sonreía emocionada mientras avanzaba poco a poco por la acera, Max se sintió orgulloso y feliz por verla disfrutar de sus "primeros pasos" con los patines. No le importaba si perdía o no la apuesta, Roxanne era feliz, y eso era lo que importaba.

De pronto, cuando parecía que por fin ella estaba dominando los patines, se desvió del camino, perdiendo el equilibrio, Max corrió hacia ella pero no llegó a tiempo, por lo que Roxanne terminó cayendo en el pasto.

—¡Roxanne!, ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿necesitas que te lleve al hospital?—Dijo preocupado yendo a verla, se puso a su lado.

—Estoy bien, solo fue un buen susto.—Trató de tranquilizarlo, mientras se sobaba un poco.

—¡Lo lamento!, soy un tonto.—Se disculpó Max sintiéndose culpable, ¿cómo pudo dejar que Roxanne se cayera?, que idiota.

—No, no, no. Tranquilo.—La pelirroja lo tomo de las manos.—No eres un tonto, creo que debí pensarlo mejor antes de ir por mi cuenta.—Rió un poco. Vio que Max aún seguía decaído y decidió darle un beso en la mejilla—Está bien, ya pasó.

Max sonrió al igual que ella, los besos de Roxanne siempre lo ponía mejor.

Acercaron sus rostros para darse otro beso, esta vez en los labios, ya estaban a unas cuántas pulgadas, pero, antes de que pudieran hacerlo, fueron interrumpidos por unos silbidos…

—¡Hey Ma-ax!, ¡que buen entrenamiento, ehh!

Eran Bobby, Stacy y PJ, quienes al parecer habían venido a ver quién ganaba la apuesta, Stacy rió un poco y Roxanne se avergonzó, mientras PJ y Bobby le daban miradas pícaras a Max, sonrojándolo por completo. La parejita se encontraba teñida con un color rojo hasta las orejas, los habían encontrado en pleno momento romántico.

—¿Y quién ganó la apuesta?—Preguntó PJ.

Max y Roxanne se miraron y sonrieron mutuamente.

—Roxanne ganó.—Dijo Max—Ella siempre gana.

—Oh Max...

Los dos rieron y compartieron un tierno beso, después de todo, ¿de qué vale ganar una apuesta?, besar los labios de Roxanne ya eran suficiente premio para él.


End file.
